Breakfast with Sebastian
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: Your father has just dropped you off at Ciel's estate because he is going on a short business trip. During this allotted time, you and Sebastian become closer with each chapter. (Lemon included separately) SebastianXReader!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Had the idea all planned out but it took me forever to formalize the beginning. Hope you enjoy.**

Your dad knocked on the large door in front of you. He had previously made arrangement with the master of the Phantomhive estate. Your dad had been good friends with the master of the estate's father. Now your father was about to leave for a business trip and had arranged for you to stay at the manor you were both standing in front of.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a tall, handsomely- pale man who smiled upon seeing your father.

"Why hello there, my young master has been expecting you both. Come on in", the man said as he stepped aside, allowing you both to walk in.

"Follow me", the butler ushered.

You couldn't help but stare at him as you both walked. He was just so handsome and tall. He shot a glance back at you and gave you a small smile. You smiled back, slightly trying to hide your pink face.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked to see your dad smiling down at you. He must have saw the look the butler gave you.

You all stopped in front of a door that held the master of the estate. The butler gave a sturdy knock and waited a few seconds before a voice allowed you all entry.

The butler opened the door and stepped aside. You and your father walked in, stopping in front of a large desk that held a young boy with blue hair and an eye patch.

"Ah, Mr. (L/N), it's nice to finally officially meet you", the boy said.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since you were little, Ciel. It's nice to see that you've kept this estate alive and well", your father remarked with a smile.

Ciel stood with a smile and walked up to your father. He extended his hand and your father gripped it. They gave a hardy shake and let go.

"I hope you will take good care of my girl. I'll be back the day after tomorrow," your father said with smile.

Ciel gave a nod and turned to you. He bowed towards your for a second before walking back to his seat, not waiting for your curtsy.

"Alright, I'll be on my way. Take care (Y/N). I'll be back before you know it," your father said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Sebastian, show Mr. (L/N) the way out and come back and show (Y/N) to her room," Ciel said smoothly.

You watched as your father left you in the room with a kid you didn't know. A few agonizing minutes later, Sebastian returned and smiled towards you. You were about to pick up your suitcase, but Sebastian had already picked it up for you. You jumped slightly and breathed out a sigh, your face starting to get red at the thought of him having to get so close just to get your bag.

You snapped out of your daydream and hurried after the slender butler. He walked you down the hallway and stopped towards the end of the hall.

"This will be your room. I'll put your bags away and you can settle in until dinner. I'll be sure to come get you when it's ready," Sebastian said.

You smiled and nodded, stepping into the room.

"Thanks, Sebastian," you smiled as he leaned in to grab the door knob.

He stopped, slightly surprised by you addressing him by his name. He gave you a kind smile that made you blush.

"I'll see you in a bit Miss (L/N)," he said as he slowly shut the door behind him.

You breathed out a breathe you had no idea you were holding in. Your face reddened at the thought of him. For some reason, you couldn't stop thinking about him. He was very handsome and kind. You smiled to yourself and went to lay down on the bed. It was so comfy that you couldn't help but curl up and fall asleep.

You were woken up by the handsome butler you had fallen asleep to. He was so close that you instantly jumped back, your face burning bright red.

"Eh," you squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

His expression became innocent and cute. Your face burned brighter and your breathe caught in your throat once again.

"I came to tell you dinner is ready," Sebastian said, holding out his hand to help you out of bed.

You hesitantly took his hand, feeling a shiver go down your spine. He helped you out of bed and led you down the hall, down the steps, and into the dining room. Ciel was already sitting at one end of the table. Sebastian led you to one side of the table and pulled back the chair.

He walked towards another room and came back with a buggy of dishes. He set them out and left to let you and Ciel eat alone. It was awkward to eat with someone you didn't know.

 _Later_

You laid down on the bed and sighed. You thought of Sebastian deeply and smiled. He was a lot nicer than the old butler your dad had hired when you were little. He was also a lot younger and better looking.

You rolled over, thinking more about him. Your blanket tucked under you as you curled up. You began daydreaming about him. The sheets helped warmed you as you daydreamed. You smiled as you drifted to sleep.

You woke to birds chirping and a small ray of light touching the end of your bed. You stretched slowly and slipped out of bed. You pushed back the curtains, expecting a stream of light to hit you, but only small chunks came through. You quickly realized that you had woken up earlier than usual.

You could hear a small noise from downstairs. It seemed a little rude to go exploring, but you couldn't go back to sleep. You left your room and wandered down the hall. You stepped cautiously down the stairs and peeked into the dining room. You smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

It couldn't hurt to take a peek. You drifted silently up to the kitchen door and peeked into the room.

You blushed as you watched Sebastian mixing ingredients. He poured the mixture into a small pan and placed it elegantly into the oven. He began to turn towards your direction, which caught you off guard. He jumped a little bit when he noticed you peeking at him from the door.

"Oh, good morning Miss (L/N). I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Sebastian said sweetly.

Your heart pounded as he walked towards you.

"I, uh, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just curious," you said, slightly staggering back as Sebastian got closer.

He leaned in close and gave you a cute smile.

"Um, sorry. D-Do you need help with making breakfast," you stammered.

"Hmm, I don't particularly need any help, but you could taste-test the food I make. Would you like to help with that," he asked, leaning slightly closer.

You nodded, hiding half your face behind your hands. He chuckled and lightly grabbed your wrist, pulling you into the kitchen. He stopped in front of the counter and turned towards you. He placed his hands around your waist, sending tingles through your body, and lifted you onto the counter.

"Wait here for just a second. I have something cooling off near the window I'd like you to try," Sebastian said as he walked towards an open window across from you.

He turned, revealing small tan bread balls on a tray. He walked up to you, placing the tray down on the table next to you.

"These are pancakes with strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate filling. Which do you prefer," Sebastian asked.

"Um, I prefer, chocolate, please," you said, trying to keep yourself from staring into his eyes.

He smiled wider and picked up one of the pancake balls. He held it up to your mouth and waited for you to open it. You were hesitant at first, but slowly opened your mouth, allowing him to push the pancake ball into your mouth. You bit down , feeling some of the chocolate filling spill out. Some of it foamed out at the corners of your mouth. You blushed and went to wipe it off, but Sebastian was quicker. He leaned in close.

Your face burned a new shade of red. You jumped and shut your eyes tightly, afraid that you would accidentally look into his eyes. He lifted your chin and cleared his throat gently. You opened one of your eyes to see him closing in on you. Both your eyes widened as he gave your lips a quick lick, clearing away the chocolate filling. Your breathe caught in your lungs, the world slightly spinning around you.

"Se...ba...stian," you hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

He shushed you softly, pushing you flat on your back. He climbed on top of you, smiling sweetly. He leaned in real close, placing his hands on your hips. His lips grazed your nose for a second before sliding down to your lips. He kissed you gently, sending waves of heat through you.

He leaned back off the table and took your hand, pulling you up. He smiled, picking up another pancake ball for you to try. Before you knew it, he had gotten you to try each flavor. He held out his hand and helped you down from the counter.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready. Please go back to your room until it's time to eat," Sebastian said, giving you a nod.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

You still tasted it:his sweet and gentle kiss. It had a mixture of him and the chocolate pancake ball you had tasted. Thinking of his soft lips kissing yours made you want more. The memory of his hands around your waist still sent shivers through your body. You still felt warm from him, even, now with dinner time closing in.

A loud clap of thunder, woke you from your daze. You jumped, gasping a bit. Rain began to fall quickly and loudly on the mansion's roof. A few minutes later, it slowed to a light and rhythmic pace. You shut your eyes and listened deeply.

You heard Ciel's voice shouting for Sebastian's presence. Thinking of him again, you laid back on your bed, arms bent with your hands on each side of your head. You propped a leg up and smiled. If you could just get one more kiss, one more feel of his hands on your waist, or even a loving glance into your eyes.

You had never wanted someone this bad before. It made you giddy, just to think of his name.

"Yes, Young Master, what is it."

Hearing his voice made your heart race. He was only a few doors down. If you got up quick enough, maybe he would still be at Ciel's door and you could see him again. Of course, you didn't need to see him in order to fulfill your want to see him. His smile, his eyes, and his soft lips were etched into your memory. You couldn't get it to leave, but who was to say you wanted it to leave.

Your breathe caught in you lungs when you heard a small knock at your door. You quickly realized that so much time had just passed every time you thought of him. It had already been ten minutes worth of thinking of him and how gentle and sweet he had treated you this morning. Analyzing every second of his presence became your top priority the moment you entered your room.

"Miss (L/N), may I come in," the raven haired butler said from behind your door.

You lurched up, pressing down your dress and fixing your hair. You inhaled and exhaled slowly before answering.

"Yes, you may come in," you said faintly.

Your slow breathing wasn't helping. He made your heart race no matter what you did. The door slid open and Sebastian entered your room. He smiled kindly at you, sending waves of heat through your body, ending at your cheeks and ears.

"I've come to inform you that the Young Master will not be joining you for dinner. The weather has made him sleepy, so he has decided to take a small nap until the weather has cleared up. He apologizes for leaving you alone for dinner," Sebastian informed as he clasped his hands behind his back.

He bowed slightly before leaving, shooting you one last glance, before taking his leave. He knew his presence affected you. It was obvious to you. It seemed he enjoyed messing with you, but you didn't care. You craved him freely, not caring that he was probably only toying with you, expecting never to see you again after this visit.

Your cheeks burned as you thought deeply of him, once again. He was going to be the only one in the dining room with you and you were going to take advantage of it. The only problem was, you could barely breath around him, let alone kiss him. Worry flared in the pit of your stomach. What if breakfast was the last contact you would make with him? He was only toying with you after all.

You wanted to kiss him badly. You wanted to feel his hands on your waist. You missed the shivers he gave you. Just him glancing at you made you weak in the knees. You clutched your hand to your chest, hoping that he would give you this, one last time.

You awoke to another knock on your door. You quickly leaned up, petting your hair down and clearing your throat.

"Come in," you mustered.

Sebastian peeked in, sending a sweet smile at you before entering completely into your room. He had something behind him that took you a few seconds to realize that it was a tray.

"I figured you wouldn't mind eating in here, but do I need to take it downstairs," he said, a wider smile growing on his face.

"N-No! In here is fine," you stammered.

He chuckled quietly to himself before placing the tray gently down on your bed. He stood, turning to leave. You felt a surge of want flow through you as you quickly reached out, grabbing at the thin fabric on his arm. He turned, still smiling, and stopped.

"I, uh, well... C-Could you stay... Please," you whispered, daring to look into his eyes.

He chuckled again, this time a bit louder. He leaned in close to you, his lips grazing your ear.

"Of course I'll stay."

His breathe warmed your ear, sending a mixture of shivers and heat throughout your entire body.

"Thanks," you said quickly, completely averting your gaze.

He was doing it again. He was using his charm to keep you at bay. He had the upper hand and he could control the situation completely. Of course, you didn't mind it, at all. He was giving you those same feelings you had craved all day. He placed a finger under your chin, lifting it slightly. He leaned in close until he was just an inch from your face. His lips grazed yours, sending electricity through you. He kissed you gently, at first.

He then placed a hand on your back and helped slowly push you down on the bed. He was doing it again and you were ecstatic. He lowered his face to yours, kissing you slowly and rubbing his hand gently across your cheek. He leaned back, looking you over with a sweet smile. Then he slowly got off of you, taking your hand in his as he helped you lean up.

"Do you need any help with your dinner," he asked after a few seconds of silence, as he waited for you to catch your breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian pushed back the curtains, faltering slightly. He cleared his throat, still thinking about last night.

"It's time to wake up, Young Master", Sebastian said, nodding at Ciel as he grumbled.

"What would you like for breakfast, today", Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel into his clothes.

"The usual", Ciel answered, a hint of a masked yawn escaping his voice.

Sebastian nodded as he ties Ciel's shoes. However, the knot became twisted and uneven.

"What's wrong with you? You know how to tie my shoes! Get it right", Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms as he scowled.

"My apology. I must be feeling a bit off. I promise it won't happen again", Sebastian said as he knelt down, fixing Ciel's shoes correctly.

Sebastian stood, clearing his throat again. He knew there was something wrong but he wasn't exactly sure what. Usually he felt nothing after any sexual activity but there was something there that he couldn't push away.

Soon, breakfast is served up and Sebastian has called Ciel and (Y/N) to the table. He quickly leaves them to clean the small mess he made in the kitchen before Finny, Bard, or Meyrin could make it worse.

For the first few minutes of the meal, the silence is calming, however; Ciel becomes slightly annoyed with it.

"Is everything to your liking (Y/N)", Ciel asked as he stabbed at a piece of meat on his plate.

"Everything's just fine", you said as you push a sliced bit of pancake around in a puddle of syrup.

"Are you sure? You seem upset. Is it something else", Ciel asked as he placed another pile of pancakes on to his plate.

"Well, I just don't really want to leave, heh", You mumbled nervously.

"Really? I didn't think my butler did that well of a job with hospitality but if you liked it, then I guess it was alright. I'll have to make sure he does a better job", Ciel said as he sliced a piece of sausage up.

You blushed, thinking about the time you spent with him.

"He was great! I promise", you said with a smile, blushing even harder.

A longer silence filled the air before you decided to excuse yourself with a stomach ache. You weren't exactly lying. The idea of leaving here and maybe not even seeing him again made your stomach churn butter.

Sebastian secretly listened to your excuse from the kitchen and decided that he would talk to you in private as soon as he could. Which came faster than he had expected. Once you left, Ciel didn't see any reason why his breakfast had to be downstairs when he could easily be dining in his study.

After moving his breakfast upstairs, Sebastian sneaked up to your door and gave a quick knock. You mumbled an okay and he hurried inside, strutting over to your bedside where you lay on your back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Y/N, are you feeling alright? You look upset", Sebastian asked, tilting his head.

You leaned up and smiled.

"I'm fine, now anyways", you said with a giggle.

Sebastian was caught off guard, taking a small step back as if your giggle was some sort of wave. He blushed, and felt something small in him, something no demon should be feeling. He understood now, he knew what he had been feeling. He was in love.

Sebastian was in love with you.

"Y/N, I-I-", Sebastian stepped forward, not being able to control himself as he leaned over you, making you fall back.

"I love you, Sebastian."

The words escaped your lips with ease, giving Sebastian the courage to say them back.

"I love you, too", he breathed, not wasting another breathe before pressing his lips tightly against yours.

A whole two minutes passed of your lips against his before a small but confident voice called Sebastian's attention away from you. It was Ciel. You were beginning to see him as a nuisance.

"Please, excuse me, my dear", Sebastian said as he headed for the door.

As Sebastian shut your door behind him, Tanaka cleared his throat. He stood tall, smiling kindly at Sebastian. He knew what they had said.

"I take it you heard our conversation", Sebastian said smoothly.

"I knew you two were in love the moment you smiled at her as she was first entering the estate. I also knew it was a matter of time before you confessed it. Lastly, I knew if Young Master Ciel were to find out, he would not be too happy about the situation", Tanaka said wisely.

"Yes, it occurred to me, as well. He has noticed a difference in me. I fear that is what this conversation will be about", Sebastian said as he walked slowly down the hall to Ciel's room.

"Whatever he says, don't let it dampen the love between you and (Y/N). You have to understand that Ciel does not think of love as something important, like he used to. However, don't be upset with him. You cannot blame him after what he has been through", Tanaka said just before Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's study.

Sebastian approached Ciel's desk with slight caution.

"What's wrong with you, today? You seem a little off", Ciel asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"I can't think of any other way to say it, so I'll try to be straight forward, if that's alright with you", Sebastian awkwardly answered.

Ciel barely glanced up from his work, motioning for Sebastian to continue. Sebastian sighed and told Ciel that he was in love with you.

"W-what?! You! A Demon! In Love! How preposterous! Don't make me laugh", Ciel said, chuckling to himself.

"Young Master... I'm not joking, I promise", Sebastian said, blushing profoundly.

Ciel looked up slowly, putting down his papers and standing.

"There's nothing you can do about it. Just leave Y/N alone and move on. You two can't form a relationship! It's just not possible. I forbid it! Sebastian, you are not to be alone with her. Leave my study and go clean the dishes or something", Ciel shouted angrily.

Sebastian's faced changed from nervous blushing to pale shock. He knew Ciel wasn't going to like what he told him, but he didn't expect their love to become forbidden. Sebastian took his leave, hurriedly shutting the door behind him.

Emotions welled up from deep inside of him. They came from a place that was once dark and desolate, but was now brimming with emotion. Tears fell down his face as he silently slipped downstairs to rewash the dishes. This may have seemed redundant to others, but Sebastian desperately needed something to keep his mind off of you.

However, Tanaka was already trailing Sebastian and stopped him before he reached the last step.

"I have a plan."

That was all he needed to say to convince Sebastian to follow him to your room.

Tanaka had heard what Ciel had said. Sebastian wasn't allowed to be alone with Lily, but technically, Sebastian wouldn't be alone if Tanaka were to stand close by.

They wasted no time getting to you. Tanaka explained the plan to Sebastian as they marched back up the stairs and down the hall to your room. In turn, Sebastian hastily explained the plan to you.

As if right on cue, a knocking could be heard at the estate's front door. It was your father. Sebastian wasted no time rushing you and your luggage downstairs. Just before Sebastian opened the estate doors, he leaned down, gently planting a kiss on your lips.

Before you knew it, you were riding away, eager for the plan to happen.

Sebastian had told you that he had to fulfill a promise made between Ciel and him and once that was over with, he would come to you, a ring in hand and would propose marriage. He swore to you that he would never forget about you.

6 Months Later

*lets pretend Season 2 never happened*

You sat bundled up in your blanket, reading your favorite book. A change in the air caused you to look up. A hand shot up from the darkness in front of you, gently covering your mouth. The familiar body of Sebastian leaned close to you, a finger over his lips.

The familiar wicked heartbeat you got when he was around came jumping from your chest.

"Sebastian", you breathed, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Y/N", Sebastian breathed in your ear, hugging you back.

He lightly pushed you back, using a free hand to fish something from his pocket. He produced a small box and held it up to you, opening it to show off a small ring with two diamonds ensnared by metal vines.

You couldn't help but tear up slightly. This moment was finally happening. You had been waiting for so long. You looked up into Sebastian's eyes and whispered the words you could now finally say.

"Yes. I will marry you."

Flash Forward

"I do", you breathed, feeling Sebastian's gloved hands wrapped in yours.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Sebastian, you may kiss the bride", Tanaka said with a hearty smile.

A chorus of cheers from your family filled the small church as Sebastian leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips. It was passionate and full of true love. Once he stopped, you two held hands and turned to the audience.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis", Tanaka said and another eruption of cheers bounced off the walls of the church.

You held Sebastian's hand as you two walked down the isle.


	4. The Wattys

So, the Wattys from Wattpad, a similar reading website, are in play and I would absolutely love it if you guys nominated my story "My Sebastian Romances". The story includes this Sebastian one-shot and a few others! I've had such great feedback, lately! Thanks so much! It would really help to get the story nominated for the People's Choice Awards. To nominate my story, got to Wattpad. com , search my profile( Thoughtbubble101), check out my story "My Sebastian Romance" and tweet something like "I nominate "My Sebastian Romances" #MyWattysChoice" on twitter, starting on August 1. The Wattys end on August 31st!


End file.
